


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Julius_Caesar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda is Alive!!!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Journey to Babel-esque, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nero never happened, Original Character(s), let's make things tense but not too tense, ok but why are Amanda and Sarek so cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Caesar/pseuds/Julius_Caesar
Summary: Don't pretend to be in a bond with a Vulcan. That tends to botch your relationship when you're forced to go to a diplomatic ball. Or does it? James T. Kirk sure as hell doesn't know. But then again, when does he know anything about going where no one has gone before?
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter One: Wise Men Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and all created characters and plots that are related are by pure coincidence. My writing that match up with anything that I haven't written are not on purpose and not by intent. Please keep this in mind while reading the fic. Thank you!

"Ma'am, that's my emotional support Vulcan."

The guard stared back raising an eyebrow. "I thought..." she said slowly, bringing her eyes to the Vulcan First Officer standing next to the Captain of the Enterprise, "that Vulcans didn't have emotions."

"They... that's uhhh..." At a loss for words, the Captain of the Enterprise looked to his first officer for support. Finding none, he affirmed, "They don't have emotions, but this one helps me with mine." He laughed awkwardly.

"But," he searched for any information from his xenobiology class to defend his First Officer, "they are..."

"Are telepaths," the Vulcan First Officer supplemented, barely audible.

"They are telepaths!" The Captain of the Enterprise declared. "That's how he helps me with my emotions. You know telepathic melding, stuff like that."

Tilting her head to the side, the guard replied, "Don't Vulcan's only meld with their bondmates?"

For this, The Captain of The Enterprise had no answer. Instead, he had an idea.

"Hypothetically speaking, if we were bond mates, would you let the two of us inside? Hypothetically speaking, of course." The Captain of the Enterprise felt his Vulcan First Officer stiffen up beside him.

"One second," the guard mumbled something into the communication device on her chest, similar to some 21st-century equipment a security guard would use. After a moment, "Her Highness says that the two of you could come in. "

The Captain of the Enterprise shot a glance at his Vulcan First Officer, before saying, "Well that's great! By all means, let me and my Vulcan bondmate in!"

* * *

  
The throne room was vast.

Greco-Roman sculptures lined the sides in various forms from men and women holding simple pitchers to female warriors standing with spears and shields. There were also several busts, carved with such accuracy, that it seemed as if their eyes were looking straight at you. 

The walls were tiled in tessera mosaics. One depicting the goddess Aphrodite and her many lovers, including the infamous war god Ares. The other showing the legendary Amazon warriors, clad in their armor and helmets against male warriors who thought they were fit to earn one as their bride. On the ceiling was a stunning replica of Sandro Botticelli's "The Birth of Venus".

With such a stunning throne room, it was easy to tell that the planet's inhabitants were related to the goddess Aphrodite. Rather, what the Terran's perceived as Aphrodite.  Allegedly, the Queen was a descendant of Aphrodite herself.

On Veridite, all the inhabitants were women. They devoted their lives to shrines of Aphrodite and the concept of true love. Although they devoted themselves to such a case, the queen had set strict rules on allowing men onto the planet. She intended to keep her girls safe and pure, which is why she let one man down at a time.

Upon the entrance of the Captain of the Enterprise and his Vulcan First Officer, rather, his alleged bondmate, the Queen of Veridite, sitting poised on an elaborate throne, looked down on them and said, "Well, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the Federation a had not informed me of your engagement," she gestured to his Vulcan First Officer. "For that I congratulate you. What seems more surprising is that you bonded with your first officer, Commander Spock, isn't it?"

The Vulcan First Officer bowed his head slightly. "Yes, it is, Your Highness."

"It's a pity," Her Highness continued, raising her voice slightly, "that I wasn't invited to your engagement party. A pair like you would have thrown a lavish one too, I presume. Especially after you saved your tiny Terran planet from Khan Noonien Singh and all. Quite a famous pair."

"With all due respect, Your Highness," the Vulcan First Officer interjected, "Khan was the reason we didn't throw any party. In fact," he threw a sharp look at the Captain of the Enterprise, "We had not told anyone, up until now. It was only for the sake of diplomacy that the Captain said anything at all."

"Aah, yes, diplomacy. That is the reason you're here after all, isn't it? Ignoring my one-man policy, and bringing your bondmate with you, Captain Kirk? I would never imagine any other Federation Captain doing the same. But since you are bonded, and I, a hopeless romantic, I allowed it. But alas, we need the Federation, and you need us even more. "

At this point, the Captain of the Enterprise decided to speak. "I agree, Your Highness. Shall we get on with the negotiations?"

* * *

As negotiations for dilithium core and titanium alloy proceeded, the Vulcan First Officer became increasingly uncomfortable for reasons that the Captain of the Enterprise could not identify. Despite that, the Captain of the Enterprise carried on, he could always ask his Vulcan First Officer back on the ship.

When the time came to leave, Queen Vera offered the two to join her for high tea.

"I really would love to know more about your relationship. Our planet centers around the idea of love. Please, join me for tea. Let's have a chat, shall we? We've done marvelous work today, I do think we all deserve the break ." She smiled sweetly, waiting for a response.

The Captain of the Enterprise found it hard to say no. The Vulcan First Officer found it hard to say anything but.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little bit longer, would it, Mr. Spock? I'll notify Mr. Scott. Let's go."

_"That is an illogical statement, seeing as time cannot hurt, Captain,"_ the Vulcan First Officer wanted to say. But instead, he just raised an eyebrow and followed the Captain of the Enterprise out into the gardens of the Queen's palace.

The gardens were beautiful, to say the least. Filled with lush foliage, the air thick from the sweetness of the flowers that hid inside the leaves. Roses of every color were trimmed into neat bushes. There were topiary bushes shaped into hearts and underneath them on the ground were Venus flytraps, which every once in a while would snap its teeth and swallow down another meal.

In the center of the garden was a large fountain. At its top was a cupid- naturally. Its mouth gracefully spit water out into the basin below, its arrow was pointing straight at the Captain of the Enterprise.

After they seated themselves the Queen asked, "I'm curious to hear about how the two of you met."

The Vulcan First officer stiffened. The Captain of the Enterprise looked like a deer frozen in headlights (back when that was still a thing). And the Queen of Veridite smiled, knowingly. Her ancestor was a love goddess, by Terran standards, after all.

"What? Did my question offend you, Captain?"

The Captain of the Enterprise shook his head. "Sorry, your highness, that isn't what I meant. It’s just..." _We're not a couple at all._ "It's just that no one really asked us about our first meeting, that's all." The Captain of the Enterprise chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it would be rude to ask. Commander, are you okay with my prying in your relationship? I seemed to have forgotten sensitive Vulcans were as well." In reality, the Queen hadn't forgotten anything at all.

The Captain of the Enterprise waited for a response, bouncing his knee anxiously underneath the tea table.

The Vulcan First Officer paused, tilting his head as if he were considering something, then said, "I do not see any logic in why the Captain would not tell you about our relationship. After all, it was he who met me, not I who met him."

Oh _great_.

The Captain of the Enterprise had just been thrown under the bus. He had to think very carefully about how to proceed. After negotiating a treaty, any lies in his account may lead to problems with the Admirals.

Thankfully, the Captain's communicator beeped, sparing him from saying anything risky.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Aye, Mr. Scott here. Admiral Pike wants to see ya. I told him I'd call him back once the two of ye were back on the ship, but he said it was urgent."

"I see."

The Captain of the Enterprise did see, but not what Mr. Scott wanted him to. Instead, the Captain saw a way out, and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to take it.

"Well, your Highness, you're going to have to excuse us. There's no delaying with the Admiralty." He flashed Queen Vera a warm smile.

"Come, Mr. Spock. Two to beam up, Mr. Scott." With a flash of light, they were gone.

When the security guard came to escort Queen Vera inside, she said, "You knew the two of them weren't bonded. Why did you let them inside?"

The Queen smiled. "Sometimes, you just know if two people are compatible. And, my dear girl, those two are by far the most compatible people I have ever met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! First chapter! Yay! Ok, so as this story goes on, I'm going to add some pronunciation guides at the beginning of those chapters, so if you do keep reading, stay tuned for that. This is a blend of the old and the new because I like both and I want elements of both characters to be in there :)
> 
> But for now, enjoy the first chapter! Bonus points to the people who figure out how I named the planet. Also, PLEASE laugh at the first line. That is how I got this whole idea. (jk, but still...)
> 
> (PS: I also need a little bit help from those who are willing to give it. I have another thing that I started 2 years ago but haven't gotten back to. I don't know if I should continue it or trash it. Thank you in advance for your advice.)
> 
> -Julius_Caesar


	2. Chapter Two: Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ra'il- Rah- eel
> 
> Ra'ilians- Rah-eel-ee-ahns
> 
> Balkans- Bahl- kahns

"You want me to what?" James Tiberius Kirk was baffled. Possibly more baffled than he had been when he had found out that Khan's blood was injected into his veins.

"I know that the Enterprise is one of the best flagships in has been in the 'fleet, sir, but a diplomatic voyage already? We've only been out a couple of months since Khan. I don't think the crew could handle the tension of that many delegates aboard." 

"You heard what I said, Jim." Admiral Christopher Pike looked up at the young captain from the screen in the briefing room. "You're the only Starfleet ship in the quadrant that's large enough to handle that many representatives. Not to mention the admirals are swamped with loads of files because of Khan." 

Pike sighed. "Kiddo, you _do_ realize that the Enterprise has a pretty shining reputation. Going to the ball would mean everything Federation. It's only a small party. The only difference is that we're sending you and Spock instead of me and Number One."

"In addition to shuttling around foreign ambassadors, you mean."

"Exactly!"

Jim rolled his eyes. As much as he looked up to Pike, he still couldn't help the fact that the Admiral treated him too much like a son and not enough like a colleague. 

"Jim, look," he leaned forward in his seat, "I know you and Spock had a rough start but you need to get closer to your first officer. He's going to carry you if you're spending the next five years in space. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Number One. So could you _please_ listen to me?" 

"Sir, it's not about me and Spock… " He trailed off for a moment thinking about the events that had just occurred on the planet below. "I mean, in a way it sort of is, it's just… " he exhaled sharply. "I guess you could boil it down to the fact that I don't like parties."

"Jim, you and I both know that's not true."

He swallowed. "With all due respect Admiral, can we move on to mission parameters?"

Pike paused a moment, then nodded. "I'll send you the full file later with all the delegates you need to pick up and when, but for now, let's talk about our host.

"If you remember from your spacial studies class, you probably know about Ra'il. It's a fairly small planet, but they make up for it with a large culture. The ball I'm sending you to, Jim, they host it every five years with delegates, diplomats, kings, queens, ambassadors from all over the _galaxy_. It's a great way to get everyone in the galaxy together and at the same time, a great way to set the tone with other nations. It's pretty obvious why the Admiralty wants to send you. 

“This year, however, is significant. I've gotten word that they're inviting the Balkans." 

"The Balkans?" The consequences of the Ra'ilians inviting the Balkans would be... pretty bad. The two planets had never gotten along. If the event was a success, things wouldn't be too rough. But the chances were pretty slim.

" … What on Earth made them think that inviting the Balkans would be a good idea?" 

"Not what, Jim, who. You see, the crown prince got married a couple of years back and it was his wife who thought it would be a good idea." 

"Huh," Jim scoffed, "he must really love her then."

"Jim," the Admiral's voice was stern. "I know you don't want to go, but this isn't a joke. If anything goes wrong, this could end in war. That's the last thing we need right now."

"I apolo… " that was when it dawned upon him, "Wait a minute. _That's_ why you're sending us too, isn't it?" Jim brought his eyes up to meet the Admiral's. "We're not just escorting passengers, are we? A shining Starfleet flagship would be a perfect thing to have in case anything would go wrong, isn’t it? So now we're playing big brother too?" 

"That sounds about right," Pike shifted forward in his seat. "But if everything works out, nothing bad should happen. You'll be in and out. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, Jim. I've heard the food is excellent. Pike out."

The connection between the two cut before Jim had an opportunity to pick up another argument. He flopped back in his seat and let out a frustrated sigh.

Jim sat in the briefing room for a while, drumming his fingers on the table, before finally deciding on sorting out this mess. 

"Kirk to bridge." 

_"Uhura here, sir."_

"Could you please send Mr. Spock to briefing room D." 

_"Aye, sir."_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Commander Spock arrived in his usual manner. Precise and logical. Hands folded behind him, resting on the small of his back. Hair in a neatly trimmed bowl cut. 

"Captain. You requested my presence?" 

Kirk acknowledged his presence and motioned for him to sit. "We've got an interesting mission planned for us." 

"Your use of the word ‘interesting’ is illogical, Captain," Spock commented. 

Kirk sighed and brought his hands up to his face. "Mr. Spock, can you please sit down. We need to work this out before we can continue. " 

Spock raised an eyebrow but complied. 

"Thank you. Pike's sending us on a diplomatic mission. I'll give a quick summary before we go over the file after Pike sends it to me." He took a deep breath. "We're making some stops around the area, picking up representatives and whatnot, then we're headed over to the planet Ra'il." 

_Oh. That made sense,_ Spock thought. Of course the captain would be agitated. He wasn't too fond of diplomatic missions. There simply wasn't enough action. 

"The problem is," he continued. "The Ra'ilians have invited their best friends the Balkans." 

"Captain, I do not believe the term 'best friends' applies to this relationship."

"Yes, Commander Spock, I know that."

Then he realized why Kirk was upset. This wasn't just a diplomatic mission. This was showmanship of Starfleet. They had to make sure that things stayed stable. Unnecessary flattery and lack of action. Two conflicting things that James Tiberius Kirk couldn't handle.

"Furthermore, the Admiralty decided to send you and me in their stead. And after the events of today, I believe we're overdue for a heart to heart."

_Ah, yes._ The trip down to Veridite was certainly… interesting, to say the least. Captain Kirk had once again demonstrated his sense of impulsiveness and impatience without taking everything into account. 

_"I do not understand what you mean when you use the phrase 'heart to heart', however, if you are referring to the incident on Veridite where you claimed that you were my bondmate without understanding the cultural intimacy of bonding then yes, I suppose we are due for a 'heart to heart',"_ he wanted to say. 

But what came out was nothing. Even if he had said such a statement, it was too close to what humans would call 'sass'. Then Kirk would point that out or Kirk would ask too many questions about bonding that Spock would not want to answer. Either way was a situation Spock wanted to avoid.

Remembering that Kirk would not be satisfied without an answer, he finally settled on saying, "It is a rather sensitive subject that I do not wish to speak about."

He stood up, snapped a sharp salute, before leaving the briefing room, and returning to his station on the bridge. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leonard McCoy was having a pleasant day. No one had had any extreme cases. Jim didn't beam up injured. It was kind of peaceful… until the door opened.

"Goddamit Jim, what did you do this time?"

"I may have… accidentally… said that Spock was my bondmate to the queen of a planet descended from the Terran love goddess Aphrodite… and I also didn't know the whole shebang about the Vulcan bonding thing and how extremely intimate that is, which I _also_ learned from the Queen down below and so I may have botched my entire relationship with Spock as a first officer and now we have to go and pick up a ton of foreign ambassadors and dignitaries and Bones I really, _really_ need a drink." As Jim continued talking, the tempo of his words crescendoed to a presto before he thumped into a chair. 

"Jesus, Jim," Bones replied. "Take a breath and tell me the whole thing, but _slowly_."

He grabbed some whiskey from a medicine cabinet and set some glasses on his desk while Jim tried to even his breaths. As McCoy poured the first set of drinks, Jim quickly grabbed the glass and was finished before Bones had poured the next one. 

He sighed, "It must be bad then."

"You think? He freaking stranded me on Delta Vega the first time we met. This is probably so much worse. There is _no_ recovering from this." Jim let his head slam loudly, yet gently onto his CMO's desk. 

"Of course the green-blooded hobgoblin's gotta do something with this," Bones muttered quietly. "Jim, could you calm your ass down and tell me the whole thing from the start?"

"Only if you pour me another drink."

\----

"Well, kid, it looks like you've got yourself a problem." Bones sighed, thinking for a moment. "For now, Jim, I'd say this; you have two weeks before the ball, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, try and take those two weeks to figure out what hell you did, and fix it. "

"Bones," Jim huffed like a teenager would to their parents, "it's not that simple! He's not talking to me!"

"Seriously Jim? How often does that green-blooded hobgoblin talk to you anyway?"

Touché.

"Look," Bones continued. "You don't need to make it harder than it needs to be. If he doesn't acknowledge there's a problem, then fine. If you need to satisfy yourself by talking about it, then fine. But, Christ Jim, don't let it interfere with your command. And _don't_ let it consume you for the next two weeks, or I won't have any whiskey left to give you and you'll be stuck drinking synthehol."

_“Captain Kirk,”_ Uhura’s voice called from the communicator near Bones’ desk. _“You’re needed on the bridge.”_

Jim got up to leave, but Bones put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“One last thing, Jim. Don’t think for a minute that won’t tell the rest of the crew about your excursion today next time you’re supposed to pay for drinks.”

_“Bones.”_

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! We made it to chapter two! Tbh, Bones truly sets the bar for best friends everywhere. I hope the pronunciation guide helped, I think I'm going to keep updating the same one at the top of each chapter from here on out.
> 
> Some housekeeping things, I think I've figured out a format for notes and guides. They should be structured similarly, if not the same as this chapter's. I'm probably going to go through the chapters to clean up some grammar stuff too, but it shouldn't affect your reading experience thus far. It's just me being me. 
> 
> Sneak-peak stuff: Get ready for some Journey to Babel inspired things, my friends (season 2, episode 10). It is by far my favourite episode aside from The Trouble with Tribbles. Tribbles are too iconic not to be loved. So get ready for that :)
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot that the Balkans are a region in Europe. I did NOT intend to relate anything to that region at ALL. Please don't get offended because that was NOT my intent (I know no one has said anything and I would like to thank you for that).


	3. Chapter Three: Like the River Flows

Surprisingly, everything was going fine. As soon as Kirk had found himself upon the bridge he was instantly consumed with his duties as a Starship captain. The Veridite situation was forgotten and the focus shifted to getting the delegates aboard swiftly and safely. 

Although, things had gotten a little tense once the Andorians had boarded. Who, after some heavy drinking, had a bit of a dispute with the Tellarites, to put it mildly. But once the had Jim's reassurance that everything would remain civil, all was calm. 

After ten days of shuttling, it was finally time for their last stop, Vulcan. 

Jim and Spock left the bridge to go to the Shuttle Bay and greet the Ambassador. But that wouldn't happen unless Bones was a part of the greeting party. So they loaded into the turbolift where Jim told it to go to Med Bay first. 

Offering some sort of solace on his relationship with Spock, Jim made an offer. "Once the Ambassador boards, you can beam down and see your parents if you want, Spock. We're ahead of schedule, it wouldn't hurt." 

Despite how busy the two had been, iciness was visible when Jim and Spock interacted. It was barely noticeable unless one analyzed their body language. Thankfully enough, the only one who knew so far was Bones. 

"I believe that will not be necessary," Spock replied sharply. 

"Oh, okay." Jim's voice totally didn't raise an octave near the end. He coughed to clear out his throat. "I mean, that's fine if you don't want to... Let's go get Bones and greet the Ambassador." 

The turbolift came to a stop and the Captain of the Enterprise and his Vulcan First Officer stepped out to go to Med Bay.

"Bones? You ready?" Jim popped his head through the Sick Bay doors as they whooshed open. 

A long string of colourful words greeted Jim.

"Goddammit Jim, this collar itches worse than Grandmama's sweaters. I feel like my neck's in a fucking sling. How long do I have to wear it?" Bones made a show of pulling at his collar.

Jim couldn't help not smiling. "It shouldn't be too long, Bones."

"Doctor, I do not believe it is possible for a collar to simulate a sling."

"Green-blooded hobgoblin," Bones greeted in return.

"You guys done?" Jim looked between the two. Receiving no response he continued, "Now, let's not keep the Ambassador waiting." 

The three loaded into the turbolift and headed down to the shuttle bay. They sorted themselves into a neat line and waited for the Ambassador's shuttle to park.

"My offer still stands Spock, in case you change your mind," Jim whispered.

Spock continued to say nothing. But before Kirk could persist, they were graced with the presence of Ambassador Sarek who held up his first two fingers. Behind him followed his wife, in a graceful blue dress contrasting the sharp edges of the Vulcan. She matched her fingers against the Vulcan's. A Vulcan kiss.

Jim held his hand up in the customary ta'al, "Live long and prosper, Ambassador." 

Bones had been brushing Jim up on Vulcan customs. One, to help Jim from tearing himself up on the inside and two, to prepare Jim to not royally fuck up in front of Ambassador Sarek. Jim specifically remembered when Bones had tried to teach him the ta'al. _"Damn thing hurts worse than the uniforms."_ In the end, Jim had learned it through pictures on his PADD. 

"Peace and long life," replied the Ambassador.

Jim then turned to the Ambassador's wife who nodded in return. 

"I'd like to introduce you to my First officer, Commander Spock, and my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy. Commander Spock will be leading you on a tour of the Enterprise today-"

Ambassador Sarek interrupted, "I would prefer if someone else led the tour."

It took all of Jim's energy not to sigh. Diplomacy was hard. "That can be arranged, Ambassador. I'll lead the tour myself if it satisfies you." He turned to Spock one last time. "Commander Spock, my offer still stands, if you 'd like to beam down and visit your parents, now would be the time."

Ambassador Sarek raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Sarek on the other hand did her best to hide a laugh. 

"Captain, that is unnecessary," Spock paused a moment before saying, "They are my parents."

 _Wait_ what _? Spock's_ dad _was the Vulcan ambassador and his_ mom _was a_ human _? That meant he was half human. What the_ fuck _? This was crazy._ Jim’s mind was racing a mile a minute. _Oh_ shit _, his_ parents _were aboard._ Goddamn it _. Another giant fuck up._

"Wait, you're telling me, the hobgoblin's half-human?" McCoy whispered to Jim. 

Spock, having the hearing that he did, replied, "That is why I'm so lively and colourful."

Jim said nothing. He didn't want to get caught in the doctor-commander war that had been raging since they shipped out. 

"Lively and colourful my ass." Ignoring the look of shock on Mrs. Sarek's face he continued, "Jim, I'm heading back to Med Bay, I gotta get out of this fucking uniform."

He briskly left towards the turbolift and, within seconds, was gone.

"Excuse the Doctor. He doesn't wear the dress uniform often," Jim recovered quickly. Bones definitely owed him a drink after this. "Shall we get on with the tour then?"

* * *

When they arrived at the engineering deck, Jim found himself next to Amanda watching the two Vulcans examine the technology behind the humming of the Enterprise. 

"It's nice, seeing the two of them together like this," Mrs. Sarek sighed. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's been eighteen years, Captain. I haven't seen Spock since he left for Starfleet. Sarek was furious when he made that decision. He wanted Spock to do as he did and join the Vulcan Science Academy." A look of hurt passed through Amanda's eyes. "But Spock refused. Sarek couldn't see the pain that Spock had dealt with growing up, rather, he refused to acknowledge it. I saw him ache, Jim, I hope he's found friends among you and your crew."

Jim's stomach tingled. It was weird hearing that Spock had been hurt in such a way. A part of Jim wanted to walk over to Spock and hug him. He felt his ears warm. Instead, he hugged Amanda.

"Amanda, I can assure you with utmost confidence that he's okay with us. He won't be alone."

When Jim pulled away he found himself asking, "How do you deal with it? I mean, how do you deal with living on a planet full of Vulcans?"

Amanda laughed. "Well, Captain, you eventually get used to it. At first, it's logic this, logic that. You find a way where you can communicate. You have to. Of course, that doesn't mean that they express their feelings. Why do you ask? Is Spock giving you a hard time?" There was a natural edge to her voice. One that any mother would have when they hear that their child is misbehaving. 

"No," Jim said quickly. "No, that's not it at all. I misunderstood Vulcan culture about bonding and made him angry, I think? I mean, he's not talking to me." Jim's face flushed. He didn't mean to blab to Amanda, but he couldn't help it. She was so motherly. He hadn't seen his mom for so long. Both of them were so involved in their careers, they never had time. It made him nostalgic. He made a mental note to try and call her later.

"Amanda," he said softly, "how do I fix things?"

"Oh, Jim, you're so sweet. Spock's lucky to have such a considerate Captain." 

It was evident that Amanda Grayson had immediately fallen for the Captain James Tiberius Kirk charm. It was an ongoing joke with the crew seeing that almost every alien woman would fall for Jim, even though Jim repeatedly denied that there was no such thing.

Amanda continued, "I would recommend a chess match. Spock always loved chess. Back when Sarek and Spock were on good terms, it was so entertaining to watch the two get mutually frustrated at each other's logic. I got him a set for his graduation. You should ask him. I'm sure he would love to play."

Huh. Spock loved chess. Jim also loved chess. It reminded him of a 21st century saying, _"Coincidence? I think not."_ It seemed like a good way to work things out. The worst that could happen was Jim enjoying himself. 

Before Jim could say thank you, Sarek materialized at Amanda's side. _How long had he been there?_

"Captain, I must say your ship is adequate."

What was it with Vulcan's and saying things so weirdly? "Thank you, Ambassador. I'm glad you enjoy our operating system. I'll let Scotty know." Jim smiled. In a way, this whole Vulcan language was growing on him. "Now that you've seen the whole ship, I suppose you guys need rest. I'll take you to your chambers. Quick side note: there's a banquet at 1900. Feel free to join or take it easy if you want."

* * *

When Jim entered the Enterprise equivalent of a banquet hall, he saw Bones and Spock talking to Amanda about what he could only imagine was Spock's childhood. As he approached the trio, he caught a part of their conversation.

"Well Doctor, Spock had a pet Sehlat when he was younger," upon seeing McCoy's confused face, Amanda clarified, "it's sort of like a fat teddy bear."

"Well waddaya know? A teddy bear." Bones grinned. There was no way he wasn't going to exploit Amanda's presence to find as many embarrassing childhood stories of Spock. 

Jim almost laughed out loud. 

Spock, however, was not amused. "On Vulcan the teddy bears are alive. And," he added nonchalantly, "They have six-inch fangs, Doctor."

Before Jim could comment, the loud clang of a dropped plate was heard near the buffet line followed by nervous yelps. He whipped around and saw a Tellarite holding an Andorian in a chokehold near the buffet on the opposite side of the room. 

Fuck. Not again.

"Ambassadors!" Jim rushed over trying to pull the two apart. Two seconds later, Jim found that all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. "Ambassadors!" he wheezed. "You're better than this!" 

Another punch and Jim was face down on the ground. Goddammit. Before Jim could even bother catching his breath he heard the thumps of two bodies. When he was rolled over he found himself staring up at Spock's face which was quickly overtaken with Bones' face which was covered in worry lines taking over his forehead. 

"Clear the room," Jim tried to order while Bones helped him sit up. 

"Already done," Spock replied. "I shall call security to take the two Ambassadors to their rooms."

Quickly exiting the room, Spock was out of the picture, efficient as ever. That left McCoy alone to blame everything on Jim.

"I hate diplomacy," Jim groaned. 

"Damn well you do. Always getting your ass involved in fights. You could have let them alone and this never would have happened, but no." Bones pulled up Jim's shirt, revealing nothing but some minor bruises. "Look at this! A few more punches and you'd have a broken rib!"

"Bones, please," Jim guffawed. "It's not my fault! I'm supposed to make sure that everyone is supposed to arrive safely. I didn't think that this would escalate as much as it did. Can I go- Ow!" He flinched as Bones stabbed his neck with a hypo. 

"You happy now? You got to stab me with a hypo. Now, I need to go and figure out security roles." Jim glared. 

"Fine." Bones grumbled knowing full well that he would have Jim stay in Sick Bay for the next twelve hours if it weren't for the fact that Jim was the captain and they were on a ship full of delegates. 

* * *

Once Jim made it to his room, the first thing he did was comm Security Chief Giotto. He asked him to keep guards outside the rooms of the two ambassadors. He also made sure that they weren't allowed to have any drinks. "We don't need this happening again, and please, keep it discreet, I don't want to alarm the other passengers. They've already seen enough for today."

Ending his conversation with Giotto, Jim decided to follow Amanda's advice. He might as well rip the band-aid off. He walked through the joint bathroom. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door to Spock's room. Receiving no response, he knocked a little louder. 

"Come in."

Jim pushed the door open. "Hey Spock," he stepped into Spock's room. 

Spock was on the floor on a mat. He sat in Vulcan robes rather than the science blues of the Starfleet uniforms. The lights were off and several candles were lit in their stead. Spock sat in a meditative pose, his eyes closed yet lids fluttering. It was weird seeing him like this. He seemed at peace and Jim immediately felt bad for interrupting him.

"Spock, I wanted to thank you for earlier. It would have ended badly if it weren't for you."

"I was just doing my duty as a First Officer, Captain." Spock's eyes were still closed.

"I know, but still."

"If this is an attempt to make things better after Veridite, I do not think it is necessary."

Jim's face felt hot. It was probably red, but with the low lighting, it was hard to tell. "Actually, Spock, I have a question. Your mom... Amanda, she said that you played chess. And I was wondering... if you would play chess with me?" 

"I did not know you played chess." Spock slowly cracked his eyes open.

"Well, I needed _something_ to keep me busy after school since Mom worked off-planet and I had no desire of being home with Frank- my stepdad. Chess club kept me busy and gave me a well-rounded transcript, despite my record." Seeing Spock's lifted eyebrow, he continued, "Shocking! I know! The delinquent is smart! I graduated in three years, remember?" Jim didn't know why he was rambling. 

"You do not need to defend your intelligence to me. " Spock rose. "I suppose one game of chess would not hurt."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a glass set- most likely the graduation gift from Amanda- and started setting up the set on his table. 

"Would you like to start, Captain?"

Jim smiled. "Sure."

* * *

When Spock had settled down for his evening meditation, the last thing he expected was to have the Captain on his mind. He had thrown himself in between two Ambassadors to prevent them from fighting each other and ended up as collateral damage. It was the most Jim Kirk thing to do and it confused Spock. Thankfully, he was there to render the two ambassadors unconscious and extract the Captain from the situation. 

The Captain also seemed to get along splendidly with his mother. As did Doctor McCoy. But what lingered in his mind was the conversation that Jim had had during the time in which Spock was showing Sarek the Engineering section of the Enterprise. While the situation with his father was tense and purely out of duty, the interaction of the Captain and Amanda was rather... humanoid. It made Spock yearn for a conversation with his mother without Vulcan barriers of logic. 

Nevertheless, he knew that it would never happen. Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his mind, but that was quickly disrupted by a meek knock on the door to the joint bathroom. As he continued to breathe, a second knock came louder this time. He sighed inwardly. 

"Come in." 

He heard the door open

"Hey Spock," there was a beat before, "Spock, I wanted to thank you for earlier. It would have ended badly if it weren't for you."

That's why he was here. 

"I was just doing my duty as a First Officer, Captain." Spock kept his eyes closed, trying to maintain his tranquility.

"I know, but still."

"If this is an attempt to make things better after Veridite, I do not think it is necessary." He flinched inwardly. That came out harsher than he thought. He had let the mission on Veridite go. Why was the Captain still pursuing to make amends?

"Actually, Spock, I have a question. Your mom... Amanda, she said that you played chess. And I was wondering... if you would play chess with me?"

Jim played chess? Fascinating. Spock slowly cracked his eyes open meeting the Captains. "I did not know you played chess."

"Well, I needed _something_ to keep me busy after school since Mom worked off-planet and I had no desire of being home with Frank- he's my stepdad by the way. Chess club kept me busy and gave me a well-rounded transcript, despite my record." 

Spock lifted an eyebrow. 

"Shocking! I know! The delinquent is smart! I graduated in three years, remember?"

It had been a while since Spock had played chess with anyone and it seemed like Jim would not stop talking. He decided he might as well play. 

"You do not need to defend your intelligence to me." Spock rose. "I suppose one game of chess would not hurt."

He walked over to his chest and opened a drawer, pulling out the glass set that his mom had given to him as a graduation gift and started to set it up. Spock figured that he would let the Captain start, giving him an advantage. He had already been harsh enough earlier. 

"Would you like to start, Captain?"

Jim smiled. "Sure."

As the game started to pick up, it became clear that Jim had no real strategy, but whenever Spock tried to exploit that to his advantage, Jim would make a move and Spock would be sent back to square one. When he finally thought he had a checkmate, the Captain had already taken down Spock's king. 

"How?" Spock demanded. 

"What do you mean? Has no one beat you at chess before?" Jim had a smug look on his face which made Spock furious on the inside.

"I merely mean that you had no logical strategy, therefore the odds were in my favour four point seven two to one. I should have won. We must play again."

"Ok," Jim shrugged. "But on one condition, can you explain why you haven't forgiven me yet?"

Spock gave a slight nod in acknowledgment, before quickly setting up the game again. He wanted to understand why he lost and for that to happen he needed to play with the captain again. Besides, his confusion upon the Captain's pursuit in forgiveness would be resolved as well.

Jim went first since he won the previous game. "So why haven't you forgiven me yet? I even studied Vulcan culture with Bones, which was a complete nightmare. He can't even do the ta'al."

Spock moved his rook. "Two reasons: First, I was not upset. Second, you never asked for an apology. I merely let it go as a mistake and continued to perform my duties."

Jim set down his bishop. "Wait, what? You're telling me you weren't mad? You just let me suffer like that for no reason? I swear, I thought you were holding a grudge against me."

"It is illogical to have a grudge. Although, I do not understand why you are making this a big deal." He moved his queen. 

"Making it a big deal." Jim snorted and captured a pawn. "Spock, you do realize you stranded me on Delta Vega the first time we worked together. I believe I have every right to make this a big deal." 

Spock moved his knight. He was two moves away from a check. He saw the perfect victory in his eyes. "I suppose that is logical."

Jim exhaled in relief. "I'm glad you're not bothered. One more thing," he moved another pawn, "Checkmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is done!!! I hope you enjoyed it. I had some fun writing these past two weeks. I know it's a little bit late, but finals and health are priority. So.. yeah. 
> 
> This one is definitely longer than before and I think that the following chapters will also continue to increase in length. We're slowly making it into the juicy part of the plot ;) so bear with me. 
> 
> I know the plot of this chapter doesn't directly fit with Journey to Babel but we must all make sacrifices to further the plot. But! I did reference some dialogue. Hmu if you guys caught it! I'll give y'all a shout out in the next chapter :)
> 
> Finally, I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I have some summer classes starting soon and my health isn't permitting me to be any sort of technology so my priorities have be shifted a bit. But I will try my very best to stick to the two week guideline. 
> 
> -Julius_Caesar


	4. Chapter Four: Surely to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes my lovelies!!!! <3
> 
> Dedicated to my fellow late night readers, my fellow procrastinators, my fellow "just one more chapters". To all of us who swear that we're not too obsessed. May we forever keep our heads held high.

When Jim woke up the next day, he felt as if a great weight had been alleviated off his shoulders. Who knew that a simple chess game was the solution to his troubles? He wondered what would've happened if he had known that earlier. 

He made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door before entering. (He had made that mistake before. Thankfully, Spock was only brushing his teeth. But Jim, being as empathetic as he was, made sure not to do that again). He quickly made his way through the bathroom before heading to Med bay, telling himself that he was going to reprimand Bones rather than using blackmail to get a drink.

"Bo-ones! Guess who's back!!" Jim's sing-song voice filled Med Bay and by the look on Bones' face, was the last thing that anybody needed to hear.

"Jim, you better not have hooked up with an ambassador or I swear I'll throw up."

"What the fuck, Bones. I don't hook up with every alien woman I see. I'm actually here to talk about Spock." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Remember when I fucked up?"

"Let me guess, you fixed it?

"Yep! Over a game of chess, believe it or not. Could you imagine? That's all it took!" 

"Nerds," he grumbled.

"Fine, I'll stop. Although Bones," Jim thumped onto a biobed, "I do have to reprimand you on your language yesterday." His eyes gleamed with revenge. "You owe me a drink."

"GODAMMIT JIM," McCoy yelled after pieced things together.

Conveniently, Nurse Chapel had walked in. Spotting Jim she asked, "Doctor, do you need me to check your blood pressure?"

"Hey Christine! I guess this is my cue to leave. You and me at 2200 Bones. See you then." He blew a kiss in the doctor's direction. Christine laughed while Bones flipped the bird.

* * *

  
  


"Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu, set our course to Ra'il. We're what? Three days ahead of schedule? So let's set our mark at warp 4. Chekov, how long would it take us to get there?"

"At warp 4, we should be there in about thirty two hours. That'll mean we're still two days ahead of schedule."

"Mr. Sulu, take us out at warp two. I don't want the Ra'ilians pressured by the early arrival of their guests." Jim did some quick math in his head. Their estimated arrival time should be the morning of the party but he had to be sure.

"Mr. Chekov,what would be our estimated arrival time now?"

"We should arrive the morning of the party, sir." 

"Perfect. Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, sir."

The comm at the Captain's chair beeped.

"What's up Scotty?"

"Captain, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, we've found a body here in one of the Jeffries tubes on deck eleven and uh... it's definitely not alive. It's best you check it out yourself, sir." There was a loud yell. "I think it's the Tellarite ambassador and the Tellarite entourage is” -there was a crash- "A wee bit not happy at the Andorians. The Andoraian ambassador claims he didn't," there was a loud punching noise, "WILL YE GUYS WAIT UNTIL I CALL THE CAPTAIN!" the comm cut off. 

Jim sighed and rubbed his face. Things were spiraling downward definitely proving that The Kirk Factor was in play. 

"Mr. Spock, if you'll come with me please." He looked to Uhura, who had a rather sympathetic look on her face. " Ms. Uhura, can you send Bones down there as well?" 

"Aye Captain. Good luck."

* * *

Jim had called security to clean up the majority of the mess. Scotty had been furious. _"Goddamn Ambassadors. No fuckin' respect for the Enterprise. My fair lady didn't deserve a beatin' like tha' Captain. Throw 'em in the brig. That's where they belong. "_

Giotto, on the other hand, seemed tired. He was used to sending his men on shore. But maintaining peace on the Enterprise was harder. There was no way to really _escape_ an issue. You had to be on guard at all times. 

"His neck's been snapped, Jim."

The Tellarite Ambassador, Gav, was hung up by his legs and stuffed into the Jeffries tube. It was a horrible sight to see. A fate that Jim would never wish on anyone. 

"I've never seen anything like it. It's so...precise. Jim there's no way someone could have done this..." Bones eyes flitted to Spock. "Unless..."

"Unless what, Bones? Why are you looking at Spock like that?" 

"Jim, only a Vulcan can deliver that much precision when killing someone by neck."

Jim shifted his gaze away from Gav.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy is referring to the Vulcan method of Tal'shaya. To put it simply, it is an instant kill neck pinch. The method has not been used in centuries." 

"But Spock, we... you were literally with me all night. It couldn't have been you." Jim internally cringed on how many insinuations could be made from that sentence.

"Yes Captain, but it could have been my father."

"Spock, your father has no motive to murder an innocent Tellartite."

Slav, the ambassador's right-hand man was very adamant about staying, that security let him be. He picked this moment and interrupted. "I'm telling you it was the Andorians! They're jealous of us! They think they're superior!"

"Could you give us a moment, sir? I'm afraid the last time you let your anger out of check, you ended up assaulting a Starship captain. Repeating such an action could lead to charges that would make life extremely difficult for you. I believe that the best course of action would be staying in your quarter's until further notice," Spock deadpanned. 

Slav glared. Spock stared back, as if both were fighting a silent battle. Finally, Slav, evidently losing said battle, relented and left.

"Look, Spock," Jim continued. "If it's alright with you, I would like you to lead the investigation. I know you and your father aren't tight, but you know him better than I do. Also... not that I want to quote regulations or anything- we both know I hate that- but you're my first officer. It would be easier for you to run a side investigation while I'm up on the bridge."

"That is the most logical way to proceed." Spock's facial expression remained unchanged.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim turned to Dr. McCoy, "Bones, could you run an autopsy on the body and confirm the way of death? For all we know he could have been poisoned first and then snapped." Jim flinched as he heard the words come out of his mouth. Why did he have to be so blunt?

"You got it, Captain." Bones replied, his tone flat. 

"Thank you. I'll meet you both at the end of alpha shift for a debriefing in Conference Room A."

The three men left their respective ways, armed with their duties. 

When Jim stepped off the turbolift and before he could even make it to his seat, he could feel tension radiating off of the bridge crew. "What'd I miss?"

Chekov started nervously, "Captain, there's, um, a ship mirroring our every movement and-" 

"-it's traveling at warp 10." Sulu finished, in a tone that was somewhere in between awe and concern.

Before Jim could ask, Uhura picked up, "Hailing Frequencies are open, Captain. I've tried calling them several times, yet no response... Captain, I do have some more bad news."

"Uhura, I don't think it could possibly be worse than a murdered Ambassador."

"You might want to reevaluate that statement, Jim. I've found that the captain of the unidentified ship is communicating with someone on board."

"Great." Jim let out a frustrated sigh. "Set the ship on yellow alert. No need to alarm the delegates just yet. Keep me updated. I've got to get Spock; he needs to know about this."

In that moment, Jim didn't realize that he could have just commed Spock instead of leaving the safety bridge. 

Before he knew it, he was on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spock did not want to talk to his father. He hadn't for eighteen years, and he wasn't going to now. "Ignorance is bliss", as the human saying went. Although Spock wasn't one to support human logic, he couldn't help but agree with that saying. 

But when Jim asked him to lead the investigation, he couldn't say no. He was the ship's first officer, it was his duty. Besides, seeing Jim's face full of frustration for the past few days had really taken a toll on Spock. There was just something about it that made Spock sympathize. For some reason it had hurt him to see Jim this way. 

However, Vulcans weren't supposed to be openly emotional. So it definitely couldn't have been that. Perhaps, he had been taking his duties too seriously. Yes. That made sense. 

Before he knew it, he had arrived at his parents quarters. The door whooshed open and Spock was facing his mother. He hadn't even knocked. It seemed as if Amanda knew he was coming. 

"Spock! You came to visit us!" Amanda was beaming. "Please, come in." 

The moment the doors closed, he mother enveloped him in a hug. First awkward, then relaxed, he hugged his mother back. Not seeing his mother was the biggest repercussion of his fight with Sarek. But alas, here she was. Alive and emotional as ever. 

Sarek was sitting at the desk provided and combing through the computer, presumably to check any technological advances that Starfleet had made.

"Father," Spock held up his hand in the ta'al. 

He said nothing. 

"Sarek, our son is here. Could at least acknowledge his presence for me?" Even though Sarek was still staring at the screen, Amanda glared in his direction.

Sarek sighed and responded to Spock. "Son."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you. Now Spock please sit down. We need to catch up on the past 18 years."

"Thank you mother. Unfortunately, I am here on Starfleet business. Earlier today the Tellarite Ambassador Gav was found murdered. His body was stuck up the Jefferies tube down in Engineering. Doctor McCoy deduced that the method of his death was the Tal'shaya."

Sarek's gaze shot up to Spock. His eyes were wide. "No one has used the Tal'shaya for years."

"As I was with the Captain last evening, the suspect of the investigation has shifted to Father, seeing as he is the only other Vulcan aboard the Enterprise."

Amanda gasped. "How could you accuse your father like that?"

"I'm not accusing, Mother. I am simply stating the facts."

"Your logic is sound. However, it was not me." Sarek rose from his chair. "I was meditating on observation deck three," he said coolly. 

"Your father is right, Spock. I saw him go."

"But you were not with him. Father, according to Starfleet regulation, I will have to escort you to the brig."

Before Spock could get near him, Sarek let out a cry of pain and collapsed in on himself.

"Sarek!" Amanda cried. She grabbed Spock by the arm and rushed over to his side. Together, the two helped him onto his bed.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "It's just-" he inhaled sharply "-a minor complication."

"Father, I do not believe a heart attack is a minor complication."

"A heart attack?! Spock how can you say it like that? Sarek how many-" 

"Amanda, please." Sarek's voice was strained. "Three times. Second time on the observation deck. Third time is now." 

He let out a gasp before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Spock slammed the comm system in his parents room. "Spock to Doctor McCoy, I request your presence in my parents quarters at once. My f-"

Doctor McCoy cut him off. "Spock, you need to get to Jim. He's been attacked."

"But my father-"

"Yes," McCoy snapped. "I'll get him. You go. He's down the hall."

The feed cut off. Spock took one last glance at his parents, before leaving the room. 

* * *

  
  


Jim did not expect to wake up in Med bay. To be honest, he hadn't expected to wake up at all. 

From what he remembered, he was rushing over to find Spock when an Andorian came and stabbed him, completely out of the blue. The next thing he knew, he couldn't breathe. He felt his heart pound in his chest while his lungs put up one hell of a fight. His vision started to blur and he quickly slammed a comm close by and told Bones, "Been... stabbed..."

He figured that since he'd been so far from Med bay, but at least four or five decks, he'd be gone before Bones could make it. So when he did wake up in Med bay, he was surprised.

From what he could tell, all he had on was a thick wrap of bandages on his chest and a pair of pants. Made sense. His uniform was probably soaked in blood. He tried to sit up, hissing in pain as he felt the wound in his chest try to move with him. Bones was at his side seconds later. 

"Good morning, Jim. You punctured your left lung. Luckily, Giotto's team managed to get the Andorian into the brig after Spock brought you here. Would have if it weren't for him. "

"...Spock? "

"Yeah, I told that green blooded hobgoblin to get you to Med bay as fast as possible. He was the only person on that deck could've gotten you here without a gurney. "

"Oh."

"I suppose I'll have to thank him. Bones do you know where he is?"

"He's in the room next door." 

Jim's heart fluttered in his chest. He didn't want both the captain and the first officer incapacitated. "Why? Did the Andorian get to him too?" 

"No, it's just.. Ambassador Sarek has had a heart attack. He's getting prepped for surgery. There's only one problem. I need a transfusion." Bones lowered his voice, "Jim, Spock's the only person who has the same blood type as his father and he's refusing to help. He's claiming that his duty as First Officer takes precedence." Bones gave an aggravated sigh. "I don't want to let another Ambassador die on this ship. Let alone, having the knowledge that I could have saved him. I need you to convince him to let Scotty take over."

"Of course." Jim's mind flashed back to when Jim had gone to see Scotty earlier, raging about Engineering. "But Bones, I don't think Scotty could take over right now... he's still a bit pissed at the Tellarites for wrecking his ship."

"So now you're quoting regulations on me?"

"I didn't say anything about regulations, Bones."

"Boy, don't start that shit with me. I know very well that you're pulling that ‘emotionally unfit to captain the enterprise’ crap so you can go back to the bridge. Jim, you know damn well that you can't go gallivant with an injury like that. One wrong move and your lung will collapse."

"Don't be like that, Bones." 

" 'Don't be like that, Bones' " He mimicked. "Well I have to be like that because I'm the only damn person on this ship with common sense."

"What about Spock?" A small smile started creeping up his face.

Don't get me started on that fucker." Bones had slipped into his Georgia accent. “He has his logic and logic isn't common sense, otherwise he'd be willing to help his father right now." 

"Bones… please? Just give me some hypos for the pain. And I know you like hypoing me and- guess what?- I'm letting you do it now. I'll be good to go, I promise. That's all I need." He looked down. "And maybe a shirt, too?"

Nurse Chapel walked into the room. "Dr. McCoy, Ambassador Sarek is ready to go. We're just waiting on you and Mr. Spock."

Leonard sighed heavily. "Fine. Christine, can you grab me two pain hypos?"

She smiled. "I thought you were gonna say that." She produced the hypos from behind her back, handing them over to McCoy. She also produced Jim's command gold shirt from her other hand. "I also thought you would need this."

"Christine, you are godsend."

She laughed gently. "I don't know what you would do without me, Doctor. I'm going back to the other room and make sure that Commander Spock doesn't leave until the two of you come in." 

She winked at Jim and left the room.

"I really am glad she's part of the team, Bones. She keeps you in check, otherwise, you would have my neck stabbed by a billion hypos," he said while Bones helped him sit up. He winced. Although this wasn't the first time he'd been stabbed, it had definitely been a while since the last time. And boy, did it hurt. 

Bones tilted Jim's head to the side as he quickly sanitized the side of his neck. _Hiss_ , in went the first hypo. _Hiss_ , in went the second. Jim felt his muscles relax as the meds went into his system. Within seconds, his wound was numb. 

"Here," Bones threw Jim's shirt in his face. "Put this on. I'll see you next door."

When Jim could finally stand on his own two feet, a massive blood rush hit him in the head. For a second, his vision went black. A second later it was back again. He walked around the room, getting a feel for his bearings.

He then strode into the room next door with confidence. 

"Mr. Spock, you are relieved of your temporary command."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, "I assume that Dr. McCoy told you of our situation?"

Ambassador Sarek was lying in a blue surgery jumpsuit. No matter how neutral his face was, it was evident that he was in pain through the look in his eyes. Amanda was sitting at his side, holding Sarek's hand. Her knuckles were white and her eyebrows were furrowed. She held a tissue in her other hand. She had been crying for sure. Her eyes were red and her sinuses were swollen. 

When she saw Jim, her eyes lit up somewhat. "Captain! Please convince my son to help! His stubborn, logical, idiotic ass will not listen to me." She turned to Spock. "Is that what _eighteen_ years away from your mother do? You won't even listen to me anymore!"

"Mother, I am simply fulfilling the duties asked of me."

"Commander Spock, you are relieved. I am fit for duty," Jim repeated, ignoring the slight headache behind his eyes.

"Captain, seeing as you punctured a lung I do not believe that Dr. McCoy would have cleared you for duty. The most logical thing for you to do is to remain on bed rest. Although the Doctor makes the argument that I should pass over my command to Mr. Scott, I do not believe that he is emotionally fit at this moment. Therefore, I should remain in command."

"Damn Vulcan thinks he can speak for a _doctor_." Bones sniffed. "Well then, Mr. Spock, I'll have you know that I cleared the Captain for duty. Ms. Chapel please note it in his file."

"That's right!" Amanda emphasized. "The Captain is fit for duty and you are fit," she sniffled, "to fulfill _your_ duty to your father."

With both Doctor McCoy and Amanda staring at him, he made eye contact with Jim, to reassure himself that he could stay in Med bay.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Go on, Mr. Spock. I'm fine. Unless you want me to do the DUI test where I walk ten steps forward and back."

"I would rather not see that, Captain. Ms. Chapel, you may prepare me for the surgery."

"Thank the Lord!" Amanda rushed over and embraced her son tightly. It was kind of cute, seeing Spock flustered. He could see the tips of his ears turn green. 

"Well, Jim," Bones clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I've got a surgery to attend to." He then whispered a quiet, "thank you."

"No problem, Doctor. If you'll need me, I'll be on the bridge."  
  
  


* * *

First things first, Jim made a quick stop at the brig to check on the prisoner. 

"Hey, Giotto. Got any information on the prisoner?"

"Yes Captain. His name is Thelev. But he's definitely not Andorian." He held up an antennae. “This broke off when we carried him into the cell." He held up a small button-like bit of metal. "And this fell out of it. I think it's some sort of communication device."

"Huh. You know, that actually makes sense. We've got a ship tailing us up on the bridge. Uhura was saying earlier that it was communicating with someone on board." He paused a moment. "Hey, Giotto? Is it alright if I take Thelev up to the bridge? I think he might be able to get them off our tail."

"With all due respect, sir. The man stabbed you. I don't think he should see the bridge. Who knows what else he would do?"

"Giotto, I'm glad you care. But, I want to. If you feel uncomfortable, you can come up with me. I don't want to make it an order."

"If I am allowed to be there, then gladly sir," he marched over to Thelev's cell and grabbed the alien by his arm.

The three piled into the turbolift and within seconds were on the bridge. 

"Sulu. Status."

"The alien ship is still-"

There was a boom as the bridge shook violently.

"Captain, the ship has opened fire!" Sulu looked at Jim, his eyes shining with confoundment. 

"Return phaser fire, Mr. Sulu."

"With all due respect, sir," Chekov spoke up. "We can't... What I mean to say is that the ship is traveling over warp ten. There is no way we can return fire accurately unless we're at the same speed. Even the Enterprise doesn't have that capability."

The ship shook again. Jim turned to Thelev who was smiling mischievously in Giotto's grip. 

"You _will_ call off this ship's attacks and you _will_ tell me what the intentions of you and this ship are." He shoved the button-like communicator in his face. "Otherwise, you'll end up in a place so horrible, you'll be begging that you told me when I asked."

"No." Thelev grinned wider. 

Jim wanted to punch his face off. "I'm warning you, mister."

The smaller ship made another pass at the Enterprise.

"Captain, the shields are down at forty percent. We can take a couple more hits, but after that we're toast." Sulu reported.

Jim whipped around, gripping Thelev harshly by his collar. "Tell me how to take this ship down, _now_. What are your intentions towards taking the Enterprise down?

The bridge rumbled harder as another round of phaser fire came down.

"Captain, shields at twenty percent and holding. We can't take another hit."

Jim's mind was racing. He stared at Thelev's grin, growing bigger. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. "Fine. Then we _won't_ take another hit. Mr. Sulu, drop the shields and dim the lights. Turn off the engines."

"But, sir-"

_"Do it!"_ He snapped.

There was no way in _hell_ he'd let a damn alien ship faster than the beautiful lady Enterprise take him down. He was James Tiberius Kirk. 

Thelev laughed joylessly as he creeped up towards Jim. "What you're doing, Captain. It will not work. You're not going to survive this. Mark my words."

"Giotto, restrain him." Giotto peeled Thelev away from Jim's shoulder. 

"I'm telling you Captain. They will come for you. Do not forget," he spoke in a sing-song voice.

The alien ship swooped forward and hovered in front of the Enterprise. His plan was working. 

"Mr. Chekov, load photon torpedoes," he whispered. He waited a beat. The ship didn't move. "Open fire Mr. Chekov!"

Within seconds, the ship was gone. 

He turned to Thelev triumphantly. "Now, what did you say about them getting to me?"

Thelev barked out a laugh. "Oh, I _meant_ what I said," he started foaming at the mouth. "You'll see soon enough..."

Cyanide. Of course he'd have a cyanide pill. 

"One last word of advice captain; watch out for those you love most." He slumped forward, lifeless. 

"What an ominous death threat," Jim murmured. His headache was much worse now. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn until Mr. Spock is back aboard. I think I'll be heading to Med bay. I'm overdue for an appointment with the doctor."

* * *

  
  


As soon as Spock had settled onto the biobed next to Sarek, the transfusion machine in place, Dr. McCoy had Nurse Chapel sedate him immediately. He couldn't have Spock changing his mind half-way through the surgery. Performing surgery on a Vulcan in space was hard enough on its own.

Unfortunately, there was no accounting for the Kirk factor because five minutes into the surgery, the ship shook violently.

If it weren't for McCoy's famous steady pair of hands, Sarek would have been gone from this world faster than his family members attacking his famous peach pie. 

"Christine, I'm gonna need you to hold this still," he murmured, referring to the machine that was overseeing the surgery. It made sure that everything was sanitized and that the light shone on just the right places.

Right before he made the next incision, the ship shook again and McCoy stumbled back, scalpel in hand. When he returned back to the table everything was in its place. He silently thanked Christine. She really was amazing. Quickly and carefully made the next cut. 

His forehead was beaded with sweat. "Christine, I need the tube."

As she handed him the tube, the ship rocked again. "Good god, Jim. Can you please keep this ship steady for a few minutes. That's all I need," he wished quietly under his breath.

He carefully slid the tube into place, exhaling slightly when it fit perfectly. All he needed to do now was secure it with a dermal regenerator. He stuck his hand up, knowing that Christine would give it to him without asking, while the other held the tube in place.

But before Christine could hand it over, the ship quaked. He heard the clattering of an object, knowing very well that it was the dermal generator. "Christine-"

"I know."

Suddenly, the lights went out. The only light sources were the dim back up lights and the ones glowing over Sarek's body. "Stop doing this to me, Jim," he grumbled softly.

"Don’t worry Doctor, I got it." 

Christine handed him the dermal generator. Soon enough, the surgery was finished. 

As soon as McCoy stepped away, the lights were back online. _Great timing, Jim._ He helped Christine put the surgical tools into the sanitation machine and pack away the surgery machine itself. He then quickly stripped off his scrubs. 

He heard the Med bay door whoosh open. Knowing exactly who it was, McCoy rushed over to catch Kirk from falling straight on his face. 

"Always gotta push yourself too hard, don't ya?" 

"You know me, Bones." Jim leaned on him heavily as he helped him onto a bio bed near the two Vulcans. "By the way," he started tiredly. "I need you to do an autopsy on Thelev's body."

"No need," came a voice on McCoy's left. It was a voice that he could recognize from his nightmares. 

"And why not?" Bones turned to his left, crossing his arms.

"You see, Doctor," started Spock, "as Nurse Chapel was preparing me for the transfusion, I started working out the functions of the craft that had been following us. Based on its make and model, the ship was designed for a suicide mission. Crafts such as these are commonly used by Orion slave traders. Which led me to believe that the alien who attacked Jim, Thelev, was an Orion. Furthermore, it is not uncommon to see Orion slave traders who work for hire." 

"Of course," Jim said. "They're the only ones who-"

Bones had had enough of this shit. "Shhhhhh!"

"Wha-"

"I said _shhh_!" He pressed his finger to his lips deliberately. 

"Doctor-"

"You too, hobgoblin! You are both on medical leave until I say so. No talking about bridge politics until you're fully recovered."

He looked from Jim to Spock and back again. Jim had a resigned look on his face. Spock had an eyebrow raised, but said nothing.

"Well waddaya know? I finally got the last word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This chapter is LONG time in the works. I am sorry for making you wait so long (not that I left off on a cliffhanger...)! I thought I was prepared for my summer classes, but I was so wrong. (I guess taking stuff easy since school ended really puts you in a laid back attitude... XD). But my health issues kind of took me aback. As much as I wanted to maintain my biweekly, (I know this is going to sound selfish but...) *takes a deep breath* I come first. So when it comes to update schedule, I don't know when the next one will come out. Fortunately, I have a plan and I'm sticking to it, so that makes things much easier. :)
> 
> In terms of chapter content. I'm guilty of making it pretty much Journey to Babel. I couldn't help myself! It fits perfectly into the plot and it's such an iconic episode! The only thing I changed was the whole Tellarite vs. Sarek stuff. Instead I pitted the Tellarites and Andorians against each other. I was also planning on taking out/ downplaying Sarek's injury but... *laughs evilly* you'll see ;)
> 
> This is also a Christine Chapel appreciation chapter. The movies took out her character completely :( and she definittely didn't appear enough in TOS. So, we're showing how amazing she is! Same thing with Bones near the end. Everyone in any medical field needs appreciation, especially right now. I feel like this was at lease one way I could try and show that they are SUPER AMAZING!
> 
> I may or may not have named Slav after Slav from Voltron. My sister recently started rewatching it and I caught the episode in which Slav appears and I was like "Slav".... "Gav".... "yeah it checks out." On that note, I think I'm going to continue on my Klance fic. But it needs MAJOUR renovations. Like, MAJOUR. It's that bad. So, my VLD/ Klance friends, you could look out for that. But it's still on the back burner. I'll let you know here if I update it, or you could check it out yourself with the knowledge that I'm fixing it in the back of your head.
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, I'll see you in the comments!
> 
> -Julius_Caesar


	5. Darling So it Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ra'il: Rah-eel
> 
> Ra'ij: Rah-eej
> 
> Rani: Rah-nee
> 
> Ra'is: Rah-ees
> 
> I hope this is helpful lmao

Bones had finally relented. He had sent Spock out of sickbay about two hours after Sarek's surgery, however, he had forbidden Jim from trying to leave his bed. But that didn't prevent Jim from making sure everything on the bridge was normal. He kept himself busy with a PADD, messaging Spock, and asking if things were running smoothly. The Orion slave traders had set the entire ship into a silent frenzy. 

Jim told Spock to ask if they could dock one day early and allow the delegates to have some time to settle and relax. Rather than being too early, they were set to arrive the afternoon before the party. This gave time for everyone to get settled into the Ra'ilian palace. Since Jim and Spock were also invited, they were also provided amenities and had to beam down as well. 

Once that was settled as Jim wanted it to be, he decided that he might as well call his mom. 

"Oh my goodness! Is that Winona Kirk?"

"Hello to you, too. Though the next time you start with that Jimmy, I swear that I will address you as Jimothy," Jim's mom laughed good-naturedly as the two PADD screens connected.

Jim broke into an easy smile. "Hi, Mom. And please don't. It was only funny for the two seconds that I competed in chess tournaments."

"Oh really? Last I checked, you competed for six years."

"Did I tell you that you look really pretty today? How has botany been treating you?"

Winona shook her head. "You're a real charmer, you know that Jimmy? Botany is pretty great. It's a nice break from agriculture. Before it was like, 'no that's quadrotriticale, not wheat' or 'no that's wheat, not quadrotriticale', so on and so forth. You would think living in Iowa would make me an expert in identifying crops." She shrugged. "I'm so glad to be out of that rotation. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess. We're shuttling delegates to Ra'il for a diplomatic ball. We'll probably be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"If you're going to a diplomatic ball, then why are you in Medbay?"

"Ah, well." He cleared his throat. "There was a  _ slight _ complication. If it weren't Spock getting me here on time--"

"Jim, what  _ happened _ ? Are you okay? Where is Dr.McCoy?"

As if he had been summoned, Dr.McCoy appeared. 

"Why, hello there Winona!"

"Leonard, what has this boy been up to?" 

Bones exchanged a look with Jim. Within that look, they both agreed on watering down the story to preserve Winona's blood pressure. 

"It was just a minor stab wound."

Winona's mouth formed a large "O".

He continued quickly, "But don't worry too much Mrs. Kirk. He'll be okay to go by tomorrow. I'm just keeping him here to monitor his vitals, otherwise, he'd have been released this morning."

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Bones is just a worry-wart." He glared at Bones for maximum effect.

"Jim, you have no right to speak. At least,  _ someone _ is worrying for you. When were you planning on telling me?"

"...today? In my defense Mom, I've been kind of busy. To quote Pike, ' _ it's the biggest event in the galaxy _ .' Though I have been planning on calling you for a while. The whole stabbing thing slowed down my plans." He scratched the back of his head.

She let out a resigned sigh. "I'll grant you that much. That line of work is too much. I don't know how you and George handle it."

"Well if I'm going to be honest, I don't know how you and Sam handle plants. Too much water? Dead. Not enough? Dead. Wrong time of day? Dead."

"You make it sound more dramatic than it really is Jimmy.” Winona peered at something off camera. “I'd like to talk to you some more honey, but it looks like I've got to go."

"Damn. It was nice talking to you, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Jim. Take care."

The PADD screens went dark and McCoy immediately started checking Jim's vitals.

* * *

When the time came to arrive in orbit the planet, Jim was declared fit and ready to go. 

As the delegates were beaming down, Bones pulled him aside. 

"I know I've cleared you for this mission, but your body is still sensitive. Knowing you, you're probably going to get yourself hurt again."

"Bones. It's a  _ party _ . I'll be fine."

"Yeah, when pigs fly. But please be careful, if not for you, then for my sanity."

"Yessir." Jim snapped a mock salute. 

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun down there kid." Bones clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, Bones. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you. "

"...you leaving yet?"

* * *

The planet was beautiful. 

The sky was the colour of strawberry lemonade on a hot day. It was refreshing to see, even if it was only afternoon- compared to earth's blue and the gray corridors of the Enterprise. It reminded Jim of the sunsets back in Iowa. If the sky itself wasn't welcoming the plants were even homier.

The walkway up to the palace was welcoming and surrounded by various flora and accented by some decorative rocks and statues. And although Jim didn't have too much of a passion in botany- unlike his mom- he had to agree that the plants were stunning. 

There were ferns in a variety of colours. One was short, broad leafed and neon yellow with a trim of dark green. Another was tall and two toned, somewhere between lilac and navy. There was a large flower that looked like a desert lily- except the flowers were peachy and the leaves, a pastel blue. 

A cool breeze picked up, diffusing the humidity and stickiness of his skin. It gently pulled him out of his trance bringing his focus to a woman that was walking in their direction. 

Jim turned to get Spock's attention, only to notice that he, along with Amanda, had reached her before Jim had even noticed. 

"Rani!" Amanda threw herself around the tall woman. 

The woman, Rani, had black hair wrapped up in an intricate updo. She had rather delicate features, but based on the sparkle of her eyes, he could tell that Uhura would have instantly become friends with her. What stood out though, was her skin colour. It was a shade of brown that contrasted every shade of blue that the Railians tended to have, ensuring that she was definitely human. 

"Amanda! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" 

When the two pulled away, Amanda turned to them, "Spock, Jim, this is Rani, my daughter from a different father."

"I was unaware I had a sister," Spock said at the same time Rani went, "Amanda, I told you to stop telling people that", while Jim said, "Nice to meet you."

Rani laughed, "Should we try that again?"

"That is probably logical," Spock agreed. "I am First Officer Spock. I also happen to be Amanda and Sarek's son." There was a hint of... was it jealousy? in his voice. 

"And I'm Captain James T. Kirk, though you can call me Jim."

“Rani,” she stuck a hand out. “Former Chief Science Officer of the USS Sitara and current crown princess of Ra’il.” 

“Oh! Your Highness.” 

Jim and Spock both started to bow but Rani motioned for them to stop.

“Please don’t,” she laughed awkwardly. “Being ex-Starfleet makes it hard to accept any of that formality. Although—Ra’ij!” She made a waving arm towards them. “You may wanna bow to the prince-man.”

Coming their way, was a tall man. His skin was sky blue- by Earthen standards. He had curly black hair and his eyes were an unsettling shade of violet. His face was elegant. Cheekbones high and rosy. So this was the famous Prince Ra’ij. Jim definitely understood why Rani dropped Starfleet for him.

"Your Highness," Jim put his arm across his chest as he bowed. 

Behind him Spock mimicked his actions.

He nodded his head. “Captain Kirk. Commander Spock. It’s a pleasure to have you here in the stead of Admiral Pike.” His voice was even and diplomatic.

Rani looped her arm around his and he pulled her closer affectionately.

“I know it’s unprecedented to have the Balkans here, I’m glad to have your support here. Given the precautions and planning we’ve taken, everything should run smoothly.” He let out a sigh. “I hope you enjoy the event we have planned.” 

“That is the plan, Your Highness. I’m glad our early arrival was no issue for you.”

“Oh, Commander Spock,” Rani spoke up. “It’s nothing. Usually people just come and go. It’s nice to have everyone arrive together.”

The rest of the delegates started to disperse. 

"Where is everyone going?" Jim asked.

"Oh, we have had preassigned rooms for everyone, they're probably heading down to settle in for the night," Rani replied. Observing Jim's expression, she elaborated “The castle is an open house for events like this. It makes things easier for the attendants." 

"But since it's your first time here," Ra'ij joined in, "We would be glad to give you a tour of everything. We have the afternoon booked off anyway."

Rani's face lit up. "Ra'ij that is a wonderful idea! Unless you two are looking forward to some rest, of course."

"I've had enough rest, I assure you," Jim said, his mind flashing back to the amount of rest Bones had forced him to get. "How about you, Mr. Spock?" He turned to look at Spock’s face.

He met Jim’s eyes and seemed to agree before turning to the prince and said, “I believe we should proceed with the tour, your Highness."

* * *

The botanical garden, although indoor, was beautiful. There was a large tree in the center of it all. It's trunk was a dark walnut type colour with the leaves looking like they were dripping silver. It was breathtaking. To his right there were plants that resembled Japanese maples. Their leaves were a vibrant red and livening 

As Jim started looking around, his eyes got caught on Spock's face. Although he looked almost expressionless, in his eyes was a sense of wonder and he could immediately tell that Spock was captivated. It made Jim's heart flutter, knowing that even though as a man of science and logic, Spock appreciated the mundane. 

"Your garden is admirable, Ra'ij— Prince Ra’ij,” he corrected. “It's interesting to see how you have combined the many plants of Earth with those of Ra'il in such harmony despite the different locations from which they originated."

"You can call me Ra’ij—I don’t mind. I’m glad to hear that you like it. I figured that since Rani came to live with me, I could provide something for her… to at least bring some of Earth to her." Ra'ij leaned in and pecked her check. The two shifted closer, in a more comforting way than romantic, almost hugging. 

"Your Highness!" A voice came echoing from behind them. 

Rani and Ra'ij turned around abruptly separating moderately. 

Approaching them at a quick speed came a servant. 

"Your Highnesses," he bowed quickly. He turned towards Ra'ij. "Prince Ra'ij, General Ra'is has requested a meeting with you in terms of security with the Balkans. He says it's urgent." 

Ra'ij frowned politely, although his eyes told the opposite. "Serenn, I thought we had this under control. Are you sure that's why Ra'is want to meet with me?"

The boy, Serenn, replied, "Your highness, that's what I was told. If I had known anything else, I swear I would have told you."

Ra'ij nodded absentmindedly. "Thank you for telling me Serenn. I shall head down there."

"Yes, your highness." Serenn quickly left the way he had come. 

"Sorry for leaving you in the middle of your tour, gentlemen. But it seems like I have more pressing issues." 

He turned and kissed Rani, then pulled her into a tight hug. "See you later, sweetheart. You three have fun." 

The Starfleet officers and the princess watched him go in silence. 

Rani turned to them with a pained smile on her face, “Well then.

I know I don't have to, I kind of wanted to take you to our tailor, Aldric, to get you some outfits for tomorrow," she paused. "Only if that's okay with you guys. I know how itchy and stiff the Starfleet uniforms are so I wanted to get you something more comfortable that still represents your rank. Also, based on my moral code, when someone visits for the first time it's tradition that you treat them to something, and this is my way of doing it." Rani finished, smiling brightly. 

"Uhh," remembering what Bones had said about the uniform last time, Jim reconsidered the fact of saying no. Bones and Rani were both right, the Starfleet uniforms  _ were _ uncomfortable. 

"Your Highness, I am humbled to accept your offer,"Spock said. 

Surprised, Jim turned to Spock. Slowly, he said, "I agree… only if it isn't too much for you and Aldric to handle."

“Wonderful! Don't worry about Aldric, he really is a miracle worker. Let's go see him. Follow me."

* * *

Rani led them through a series of doors until they reached a room that was cramped. Not in size, however. But due to the various fabric and mannequins that littered the room making it difficult to walk in a straight line. The fabrics themselves looked like they shouldn't exist and the mannequins had intricate designs that looked surreal.

Following Rani, Spock and Jim made their way to an empty counter. 

"Aldric!" Rani called out, "I've brought some guests, I was wondering if you were willing to whip them up some outfits for tomorrow?"

"Guests?" Echoed a voice from behind them. 

Out of a back door came a tall and slim Ra'ilian. His skin was light blue and his hair was white. His combined look reminded him of an alien version of the 21st century news personality Anderson Cooper—but with a more bourgeois look. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Ohhh, yesss!! I love it when you bring me guests. I already have the perfect outfits in mind for you two."

He rushed over to Jim and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Let's see." Aldric first looked Jim up and down. He then whipped out a measuring tape. He lifted up Jim's arm, examining the length and his wrist. He moved onto measuring his leg, quads, calves and ankles. "Mhm." He spun him around, wrapping the measuring tape around his waist and pulled it up, measuring his shoulders. "Thank you, sir."

He did this so fast that Jim was dizzy. 

Aldric then moved onto Spock, "Ahh, Vulcan, I see. May I have permission to take your measurements?"

Spock nodded and stuck his arm out. Unlike with Jim, Aldric took his time gently measuring Spock trying his best not to touch him too much. 

Jim turned to Rani and whispered, "That is totally not fair."

"Captain, you realize that I can hear you."

Rani laughed good-naturedly. 

"Well, Captain, my apologies. Sometimes when I have a rush of creativity I simply cannot handle myself." Aldric looked up after he finished measuring Spock. "It's like having a flock of spernacs locked in a cage, you just have to let them go."

"Ah, I'm guessing that spernacs are like birds?"

"Incorrect, Captain. Spernacs are more like a combination of your Terran animals, the wolf and sheep, with the wings of a bat."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. That is... quite an image. Mr. Aldric, are you alright with tailoring us clothes for tomorrow? If it's too much, you don't have to."

"Well, Captain…?"

"Captain Kirk, but call me Jim, please."

"Well, Jim, don't worry about it. I don't have any backorders and I'm on a creator's high. All I need are about four cups of glubble-berry tea and I'm good to go." Aldric smiled brightly. There was a crazy glint in his eye that reminded Jim of Scotty.

"Now, shoo. If I'm going to get these done by tomorrow morning, I need no distractions." Not unkindly, Aldric led them out the door. 

"Rani, one question before you leave. Where is Ra'ij? I thought he was coming with you." 

Rani's face remained pleasantly neutral, although Jim could feel how tense she was. 

"General Ra'is wanted to talk to him for some last minute priorities," she said flatly.

"I see. I would say I'm surprised but I'm not. Don't let it sit too heavily, you hear me? Now get." He started closing the door, making the three rush out. 

"He's great isn't he?" Rani asked as they started to continue their way through the palace. 

"Great is an interesting term to use, your Highness. But I can say he was definitely respectful of my space," Spock said gratefully. 

"I can't say the same Mr. Spock, but he did seem like a good person. Thank you for your gift, your Highness."

"You're very welcome. I would like to say that you can call me Rani. After all, I was a Starfleet officer before I was a princess."

"On the condition that you call me Jim."

"And I, Spock," Spock added.

"Done."

Rani let out a tired exhale. "You know, Jim, it's really nice to see a human around my age after so long. No offense to you or your mother, Spock. It's been a while since I've been to Earth or talked to a human who isn't Amanda or the Admiralty. And as much as I love everyone on Ra'il it isn't the same as being home, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. Homesickness. It plagues even the best of us." His eyes twinkled. 

"Jim, I'm not going to lie here, but you are a very charming man. If I didn't love Ra'ij as much as I do, I'm betting you would have found a way to sweep me off of my feet. How come you don't have partner yet?"

Jim's cheeks warmed up slightly and without realizing it,he glanced at Spock. It took him half a second to realize that he had, but Rani had already caught his gaze. 

"No offense, Rani, I am a Starship captain, of the USS Enterprise, no less. I haven't had time to meddle around in dating."

"Captain, I disagree. It is common knowledge that you have a history with the peoples of other planets."

"Well, yeah, Spock, but that isn't necessarily my fault. For diplomacy's sake you gotta roll with it, you know?"

"I'm sure it does Captain, if you don't count the Prime Directive."

"Why, Mr. Spock, I should demote you for that comment. Unfortunately, you're one of the best officers out here, otherwise, you would be demoted on the spot and I would have brought Sulu instead."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Captain."

"Isn't being glad an emotion?"

"I'm using a Terran form of speech Captain. Surely you understand."

"Gentlemen," Rani interrupted. 

Jim had almost forgotten that she was there. 

"We've reached your room. Now before you go in, I'm just going to say that this room is typically for Admiral Pike and Number One, so we don't really have other options for you both. I hope you find it suitable though. She locked eyes with Jim. 

They opened the door to a magnificent room. The sea foam green ceiling was high. There was a sitting area with old-timey furniture—two armchairs, a sofa, a tea table, and a chaise-lounge—accented pleasantly with gold. In one corner there was a chest and dresser with a changing screen nearby. On the opposite side of the room, there was a door that led to the bathroom. Towards the back there were French doors leading out to a balcony.

In the center, roughly the size of a king, there was a bed. Just the one. 

Huh.

“Are you sure there is no other room, Rani?”

“Unfortunately, yes. This is the only one we have, given the rest of the delegates. I hope you can make it work. I’d feel that it would be rather rude to send one of you back to the Enterprise…” she drifted off. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to head down to the kitchens and make sure everything is ready for dinner. Speaking of which, I can expect you at 1900?”

“Definitely,” Jim met Rani’s eyes again.

They were mischievous as ever. “Good. I’ll see you then!” She turned and left.

Jim walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked to Spock.

Spock tilted his head, no doubt dealing with the situation in a logical manner. "The room seems large enough. I believe it shouldn't be an issue. We  _ have _ slept in smaller places, Captain.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong. If anything, I can sleep on the chaise-lounge. You deserve the bed.”

“I disagree. As a Vulcan, I don’t need as much sleep as you. Therefore, you can take the bed.”

“Are you bragging Mr. Spock?”

“Never.”

“Ok but what would happen if Rani finds out if we’re doing this whole separate thing? Would that be rude?”

Spock hmed. “You do have a point.” He started to inspect the bed. “I think the bed should be sufficient to accommodate my needs.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Jim said softly. “You know, Spock, I’ve noticed that you’ve been in a good mood today.”

“Vulcans do not have moods.”

“No, that’s not what I meant, Spock. It’s a good thing. I like seeing you happy.”

Spock lifted an eyebrow. 

Jim’s face started to get hot as he turned away. “Anyway, I’m going to freshen up for dinner.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.”

* * *

Dinner was nice. Everyone sat at a large circular table—kind of like King Arthur’s round table. There were lazy susans with a wide array of cuisines from every planet spread throughout the guests.

By the end of dinner, Jim was so full that he had completely forgotten about the sleeping situation.

It was when Jim and Spock came back to the room, that he remembered.

“Are you sure you don’t have a problem, Spock?”

“Yes, I should be fine.”

In the bathroom, Jim could feel his heart race and his face started to heat up abnormally.  _ Why was it beating so fast? Spock was right, they’ve been in worse situations than this. So why was it so  _ fast?

The two started to settle into the opposite sides of the bed—a good distance apart. 

Jims heart was still beating fast and he was still feeling warm (moreso now under the comforter). He hoped that Spock couldn’t tell. 

With a quiet but resigned sigh, Jim turned on his side and tried his best to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop-whoop I did it!
> 
> It took six months (I think), a battle with description, and a ton of rereadings to make sure everything is ok, but I got it done! 
> 
> Now what I've realized as I've been working on this, is that this is gonna be way longer than I expected. I'm still planning on keeping the 10 chapter outline, but the last 5 are going to be pretty long (idk if this counts as long, but I think it's pretty long). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> -Julius_Caesar
> 
> (PS, thank you for the comments that you've left, I feel like a butt for not replying but I'm forgetful. I'll try to keep up with them after this)
> 
> (PPS, I remembered abt couple more things that I was planning on saying.  
> 1\. I didn't realize that Rani resembled Tahani from The Good place physically until I started watching the show  
> recently. Congrats brain for describing Jamila Jamil!  
> 2\. This chapter is literally just Jim. Tbh, that wasn't intentional but honestly, I like the way it turned out. Don't worry  
> Spock fans, he'll be back next chapter.  
> 3\. There are a lot of references back to the TOS personalities here. Like, I couldn't help it. Sometimes you're writing  
> and ur like "oh yes, this makes perfect sens for the TOS kirk or the TOS Spock, etc etc.  
> 4\. Plan on things getting more action-y. I think I know where I'm headed. So yeah. )
> 
> (PPPS I started a second fic that will probably be updated a bit more than this if you want to go check it out. It's called Incoming Transmissions and its a random chatfic that popped into my brain)


End file.
